Hold On
by Nearly Perfect
Summary: Songfic for Good Charlotte's "Hold On": The war is affecting everybody


A/N: The first paragraphs mean nothing. They simply set the mood for the piece(during the intro of the song) I know it's bad, it's mixed up and confusing, go ahead and hate me. Everyone else does 

**A young man sits with his upper body slumped over the table in front of the roaring fire in the Gryffindor common room, his head-covered with thick, disarray hair- was burried face down in his arms. Two others sit on the sofa across from him. One with hair a rage of red, the other with curls of brown.They look worried. Outside the sun is setting, and only thin slivers of light, almost as thin as the boy but not quite, slip the distance to the window in the great castle wall The red headed boy speaks. He appears tenative, almost fearful of the boy with the onyx hair. The girl's brow is furrowed, and worrisome. **

The boy raises his head, his chin hovers an inch or so above the joining of his arms. Dark circles hang below the eyes of the boy. An anachronism from years in his future. No indication of his disposition lies in his eyes. It's not true-what they say-you _can't_** see a soul through the eyes. **

Ron and Hermione waited. Harry had been so-his behavior, his distance, it pained them badly that he had not spoken to them. He had locked himself up. Harry did not speak, but looked at these people. They simply stared at each other, the flames of the fire snapped as they licked the brick. He remains mute and his face expressionless. His head retreats to the darkness of his huddled arms. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_This world This world is cold _

Young Malfoy stands beside his godfather. The guest's robes were the mourning black. The casket of the master of Malfoy Manor is lowered to the ground. The few guests that attended the service departed quickly and soon Draco felt Severus tug on his arm to go. The professor's face was solemn. Draco didn't move. 

_But you don't You don't have to go_

A harsh wind finally wins the battle raged for more than sixteen years and the Malfoy emblem hair is tossed about. Malfoy stared at the fine oak grave. If asked he would have explained that the overhead sun simply brought his eyes to a narrow, this may be true, it may not. 

_You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely, and no one seems to care_

He _had_ felt. He had felt _once_

_You're mother's gone and your father hits you This pain you cannot bear _

But we all bleed the same way as you do And we all have the same things to go through 

Neville watched his grandmother leave the room before turning back to watch his parents. They had a tendency to wonder in _their_ state of mind. There's a paper on the table next to his father's bed, the battle from the day prior was brutal. His mother sits in a chair near his, rocking back and forth, mumbling quiet sound. She turns to look at him with wide vacant eyes. Neville leaned in quickly and grabbed her hand. She pulled it away and turned her head, still mumbling. 

_Hold on if you feel like letting go Hold on it gets better than you know_

Harry stares through the bars on his window in his room back at Privet Drive. 

_Your days You say they're way too long_

He doesn't seem to move at all. His face is blank and pale. His clothes sag impossibly so, so many calls to dinner left unheeded... 

_And your nights You can't sleep at all_

Harry bows his head suddenly and thrusts his eyes shut. His hands fly up to grasp his hair. His small form begins to shake. Hedwig hoots softly in her cage behind him 

_Hold on And you're not sure what you're waiting for, but you don't want to no more And you're not sure what you're looking for, but you don't want to no more _

But we all bleed the same way as you do And we all have the same things to go through 

Malfoy sits in his father's office, behind his desk. He runs his long pale fingers along the grain of the furnished wood. They drop to the handles of the drawer and he pulls it open. Dark vials of potions allign the inside of the drawer. He holds one between his thumb and index finger.This is not a surprise to him, this is who is father is. This is who his father _was_

_Hold on if you feel like letting go Hold on it gets better than you know..._

Neville tries to grab his mother's hand again but she pulls it back even further and hugs it to her chest. She is still rocking Neville swallows and pulls his hand back. It lies still in his lap 

_Don't stop walking, you're one step closer..._

Harry sits on his bed with the album of his parents in his lap. He stares at these strangers, these terribly _happy_ strangers 

_Don't stop searching, it's not over..._

They all turn their heads away and the tear that escapes is quickly wiped away 

_Hold on..._

Malfoy drives his eyes closed and he is still for a simple moment. 

Neville dismisses himself from the room when his grandmother returns. 

Harry's hand skims the picture of his parents wedding softly. 

_What are you looking for?_

Malfoy overturns the desk, his face contorted with anger. He turns to knock over the vintage lamp 

_ What are you waiting for? _

Neville turns to face the wall of an abandoned hallway. He slams both his fists against the surface. 

_Do you know what you're doing to me? Go ahead, what are you waiting for?_

Harry tears the picture out of the book, his features screwed up in rage. He sits on his heels and tears the photos into pieces, throwing the scraps about the room. He swipes his arm along his desk, sending everything on it sprawling across the floor. 

_Hold on if you feel like letting go Hold on it gets better than you know_

Malfoy slams his fist into the wall and retracts it quickly The knuckles bleeded profusely He leans his head against the wall, his forearm along his forehead. He lets out a rattling inward sob. 

_Don't stop walking, you're one step closer Don't stop searching, it's not over_

Harry trips over backwards on his feet and falls hard on the floor He draws his knees towards his chest and his pushed his palms against his eyes He half exhales and half sobs in anguish 

_Hold on if you feel like letting go Hold on it gets better than you know_

Hogwarts castle was quiet that year Weeks into the term the night was calm A figure sits along the lake Another approaches it and sits alongside the other who speaks Neither tears away from their view of the lake 

"Hello, Harry." The drawling voice held no malice, only weariness. 

"Hey, Draco." Went the quiet reply 

_ Hold on_


End file.
